


乡村酒馆

by FreezingCold



Category: Napoleonic Era RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 02:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21129338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreezingCold/pseuds/FreezingCold
Summary: 奥斯特里茨后拉纳跑了，缪拉去追，两人在一家乡村酒馆相遇OOC得妈不认





	乡村酒馆

_或许我应该去城里，找个什么劳什子亲王的宫殿。_缪拉喝了一口杯中的浑浊液体，它包含的某种不知名配方刺激得他舌尖生疼。_这酒馆实在太吵了，像是一千头公鹅为争夺配偶厮打。_滑膛枪要么摇摇欲坠地靠在桌边，要么七零八落地散了一地。某个战列步兵故意嫌酒里掺水太多，隔着柜台揪住酒保的衣领，用方言骂出一些很难听的话。几个喝得脸色涨红的骠骑兵热得直冒汗，被迫脱了绣着金丝的上衣。一群热爱挑事的老兵为21点的输赢结果大声争吵。挽起制服半截袖口的腾跃兵把腿架在长凳上，冲奥地利姑娘吹口哨。那姑娘两手手指各勾着几个脏兮兮的酒杯，隐藏在罩衫圆领下的饱满双峰像丰收时堆起的谷物，但她的大蓬裙上粘着看上去很恶心的油渍。  
“你把这个交给皇帝，叫他不要再派人烦我，”坐在缪拉对面的拉纳啪地放下羽毛笔，然后推过来一张刚写好的字条，“有了这个你就能交差了。”  
“你当真不回去？”缪拉叠好字条，塞进镶金边的红色紧身裤口袋里，“他还是挺希望你留下的。”  
“哦， 他当然希望，”拉纳的神态让缪拉想起那个明明赌输了钱却要装阔气的邻居，“但是我他妈的受够了，再说仗也打完了。”  
“羡慕你啊，我也想赶紧回巴黎休息。”  
“算了吧，你哪里会羡慕我，”拉纳拿起他的酒杯闷了一口，然后皱眉，看来他不喜欢这家店的诡异配方，“你不像我，你在哪都能找乐子。”  
“是这样了，我认为人生贵在及时行乐……”  
“嘿，长官阁下们，你们还要酒吗？”  
奥地利姑娘抱着个看起来挺沉的陶瓷大酒壶，晃荡到他们这边来了。她像是鬼魅一样现身于无形，大蓬裙拖在地上扫灰。  
“我想我们不用了，”缪拉看着她那编成麻花的浅金色发辫垂在乳房上，“不过，如果是你这样的大美人儿劝酒，恐怕我无法拒绝盛情呢。”  
姑娘咯咯一笑，她走到缪拉身边，替他的杯子续上浑浊液体。缪拉觉得自己理应配合，于是伸手搂住她细软的腰。她假装惊诧地身子一抖，趁机让身体更靠向他。  
“恐怕我得走了，”拉纳蓦地起身，“免得皇帝又派别人来追。”  
“你想让我就这样回去？”缪拉说着，与此同时，他的手也继续在女孩腰身上摸索——既然对方想扮演被调戏的可怜少女，那他当然乐意满足她的要求，“现在离我出来追你还不到两小时，如果我这就回去，皇帝会觉得我是在敷衍他。”  
“你可以磨蹭一阵再回去，”拉纳挑挑眉毛，“反正你已经有法子消遣了。”  
“人生应当及时行乐嘛，你也一样。”  
缪拉松开女孩的腰身，她露齿而笑，在他额头上落了个吻，然后像野兔一样蹦蹦跳跳地消失不见。考虑到她那肥大的裙子和硕大的酒壶，能如此灵活地移动实属不易。  
“不愧是贝格大公，总是能维持良好人缘，”不出缪拉所料，她一走，拉纳就开始发表自己的看法，“哪怕是在风情万种的酒家女面前也会扮演殷勤的骑士。”  
“那当然，我怎么忍心伤害女士们脆弱娇嫩的如花心灵呢？”  
拉纳从鼻子里哼了一声，缪拉默认那是嘲讽。  
“这家酒馆楼上有房间，”缪拉拨弄着再次盛满液体的酒杯，心想得找个机会把酒倒了，“也许脏了点，但我不介意。你说的嘛，我在哪都能找乐子。”  
“没法在这里，我讨厌这里，”拉纳阴着脸，这又让缪拉想起做弥撒时不苟言笑的乡村神父，“操他娘的维也纳，操他娘的皇帝。”

房间比缪拉预想的要好。墙壁上各种斑驳痕迹，无法判断那是积压了多少年的脏物，角落地板上也堆着上一任住客留下的垃圾，但至少掉色的亚麻布床单算是浆洗干净的。掀起床单后露出的半新床垫也还整洁，起码看起来不曾生床虱。  
_无妨，完事后我可以去城里找个浴室。_缪拉想着，他在两人仓促间再次铺好的床单上伸展四肢，如瀑的长卷发平铺开来。  
“凭什么每次都是我出力你享受，”拉纳的双手撑在他的脑袋两侧，身体覆在他上方，半硬的性器顶着他的穴口，“这不公平。”  
“这很公平，”缪拉理直气壮地说，“我为女士们提供殷勤周到的服务，作为报答，我有权享受别人对我的殷勤。”  
拉纳恨恨地瞪着他。  
“我亲爱的若阿基姆，我太讨厌你了。”  
然后他低下头，主动和他接吻，如果说他们置身于一幕三流戏剧内，那么他丝毫不觉得自己的台词和动作完全不衔接。_拉纳不是接吻高手，不过没关系，至少我是专家。_他贪婪地吮吸着对方干裂的嘴唇，像品尝家乡的甜美佳酿。_比女人的差远了，但无所谓，毕竟我早就知道这一点。_舌头化作坚硬的锥子，毫不客气地侵入对方的空间，然后它又变成柔软的藤蔓，在凹凸不平的牙床上灵活地滑行，再缠上对方那条反应迟钝的舌头。绞住它，紧紧地绞住它，像是断头台发明前锁死囚徒气管的绳索，死死地绞住它。他是残忍的刽子手，他才不在乎拉纳有没有余力呼吸，但对方和只顾做临终忏悔的死囚不同，不会任由他摆布事态。拉纳那长满老茧的双手死命扣着他的十指，竟让他产生了某处隐隐发疼的指骨究竟是属于自己还是属于拉纳的错觉。与此同时，对方的阳具也在他的穴口附近擦弄，虽然并没有直接进入，但暧昧的摩擦反而更能挑逗尾椎的欲火。他不由自主地挺直身体，勃起的阳具用力戳着拉纳的小腹，似乎靠磨蹭此处的肌肉他便可达到高潮。  
哦，仅仅一个吻而已，可他已获得怎样的快乐！  
这该死的（棒呆了的）吻结束了，拉纳直起上身，把衬衣领口扯得更开，拼命喘着粗气，活像被迫拉着炮车走了一宿的驭马。  
“其实还不赖，”缪拉决定点评对方的吻技，“不过姑娘们可能不会喜欢，你的动作还是太急了。”  
“我请求你的那些姑娘统统见鬼去。”  
“让，对待姑娘要温柔点，这才是我保有良好人缘的秘方。”  
“闭嘴，”拉纳冲他甩了个白眼，“但反正你也不是姑娘，我犯不着对你温柔。”  
“当然犯不着。你不用去问那奥地利姑娘借润滑油。”  
拉纳没有回嘴，于是缪拉明白自己猜中了。仿佛阴谋得逞一般，他愉悦地彰显自己的大度：“不用担心，我知道你没有随身带那种东西的习惯。”  
“毕竟我又不是皇帝，”拉纳自嘲地笑道，“我没有专人帮忙安排这种娱乐。”  
第一根手指深入穴口，小幅度地来回抽插。_像是乡下工人来回拉动的锯条，但我说出这种比喻的话他会生气的。_更多的手指探入，它们呈剪刀型张合，帮助并非生来用于承受阳具的穴口扩张。手指曲起，指背上的硬茧被内壁肌肉吞没，它们温柔地爱抚它，似乎这样就可以消融那粗粝的老茧。像是经常溜出来私会情人的花花浪子，手指轻车熟路地找到了约会的老地方，和前来迎合它的穴肉与性腺紧紧相依，似要立下永不分离的山盟海誓。但紧接着手指便翻脸，暴露蛮横无情的本来面目（有些人的爱情也是如此，但反正他和拉纳也不是爱情）。抽插速度骤然加快。性腺截面上一下下的重击，震得神经不住地颤抖，逼得他弓直后背，并有点后悔是否应该慷慨地一口答应你犯不着对我温柔。该死的拉纳把小半个手掌都埋了进来，正粗鲁地攻击他的性腺——没错，不是调情，是操他妈的攻击，一次次地精准打击最能让他绷紧背肌的薄弱地带。拉纳的动作粗暴得近乎野蛮，像是把此地当成了需要他攻陷的敌军堡垒。  
或者说，他需要发泄郁积已久的怨气。  
幸运的是，虽然这种手法很不文明，但也带来别样的刺激。尾椎骨燃烧着欲火，沿着脊柱排布的神经仿佛快马加鞭的驿站信使，忙不迭地把快感讯号送至大脑神经中枢。该死的，就是这样，就是这种女人无法带给他的美妙感觉。他自己的性器已完全勃起，前端渗出欲望的证明。他两手抠着床单，喉咙里漏出低沉的呻吟，仿佛他已完全沉溺其中，但实际上，他仍有闲心暗暗埋怨拉纳怎么还没有干得他只能躺平享受。  
“你每次都只顾自己爽，真他妈好意思。”像是猜到了他的心思，拉纳忽然抽出了手指。然后他用左手包裹住缪拉的性器，戳着濡湿的柱体顶端。  
“我都说了这很公平，再说了，这次是你欠我……唔！”  
右腿被抬起，紧接着硬物侵入大开的穴口。它几乎是毫不费力地一贯到底，在缪拉的脑海内留下分外鲜明的印象，他几乎能清楚地描画出它的每一缕褶皱和每一寸移动。拉纳的左手有规律地上下套弄早已不堪快感压迫的性器，他自己的阳具在甬道内稍事停顿，便开始律动。同之前的手指不同，这回他一来就采用了快节奏。性器深深楔入体内，用力顶撞刚被手指粗暴折磨过的内壁，似乎它要在此永久扎根，要洞穿他的整具身体。哦，去他妈的（太棒了），他总算有理由肆无忌惮地大声叫床了。反正楼下那么吵，也不用担心被人听见。  
“该死的……啊……他妈的……操……”  
咽喉深处不断挤出破碎的加斯科涅方言，前额满是汗液，前胸的乳尖也变成硬粒。身体的一切征兆都是高潮的预示。拉纳开始用指甲戳他的性器，似乎想让他叫得更大声，与此同时，他一次又一次整根退出再全部没入，那该死的硬物像榔头一样猛击他的敏感点，震得他的大脑神经甚至来不及处理快感的讯号。上帝啊，皇帝啊，奥地利人啊，操他娘的，拉纳那王八蛋的动作太不讲道理了。就像，就像他在冲锋时遇上了难缠的敌人，于是恼火地憋出一股怨气，想借怨气的力量将对方彻底击倒。  
缪拉当然清楚拉纳身上这股冲天怨气从何而来。它来自皇帝，来自维也纳，来自多瑙河，来自缪拉，当然也来自他自己。  
“让，你他妈的……啊……”  
他在一阵痉挛中迎来了高潮，那时他的脑海中只剩意味不明的空白。

“我讨厌维也纳。”  
拉纳躺在他身边，身下压着被刚才一轮暴风骤雨搞得皱巴巴的床单。他手里是一把他的发尾。他的脸贴得离头发很近，像是在亲吻发丝。当然他没有吻，他不会这么做。  
“确实不如巴黎。好在战争已经结束了。”  
“对，已经结束了。”  
“下次我们去贡比涅打猎吧，”缪拉也伸出手，抚摸友人的短卷发，“我新得了几头良种猎犬。”  
“你总是会找乐子。”  
拉纳打着哈欠起身，抓过挂在床头的外套，开始穿衣服。  
缪拉知道这意味着他答应了。


End file.
